


Call It What You Want

by vhankleys



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhankleys/pseuds/vhankleys
Summary: 标题源自Call It What You Want - Taylor Swift拿这个做标题跟意思没什么关系，纯粹是喜欢这首歌里有的那种爱一个人的坚定安心和幸福，希望我在这篇文不那么社情的地方能有豹豹和蛇蛇之间这样感觉的传递以及，想起之前看到一个互关的姐妹说的一句话，世界上最美好的爱情就是我们结婚13年了你还一天想操我13次hhhhhhhh杰西蛇大概就是这样吧





	Call It What You Want

Cobra躺在爱人怀里，深吸了一口气又缓缓吐出，稍微挪了挪身子，让自己在Jesse的怀抱里找到一个最舒适的位置来汲取爱人给予的温暖。身后的人则是轻笑着用手指拨弄那刚吹干的柔软金发。覆上Cobra搭在腹部的手，Jesse轻轻捏了捏怀中人的手，凑着爱人的耳朵低声说了句“那开始了哦”，得到了Cobra毛茸茸脑袋的小幅上下点动。

 

Cobra在笑着闭眼前扫了一眼不远处也如他们俩人一样腻歪的两只精神体。金色的眼镜蛇慢悠悠地在大豹子身上游走，花豹也懒洋洋地趴着，倒是晃起强健的尾巴去勾眼镜蛇的蛇尾。眼镜蛇故意闪躲，却又伸头去蹭豹子手感颇佳的颈间毛，惹来花豹的一阵哼哧声。

 

Cobra完全放开了自己精神屏障，细心去感受来自自己向导的抚慰。虽说Jesse与他的精神世界早已融合在了一起，但毕竟是战争时期的特殊需要。为了不让敌人钻任何空子，强大如他也不得不暂时对爱人竖起墙壁。而前两日才结束战役，从塔里回到家的两人，终于在一切安顿好了之后，享受起了全身心的，毫无保留的交付与相融。

 

平日里攻击性十足的精神力此时温柔至极，也如同那人本人般在自己深爱的人面前露出了深藏的一面。这场高强度战役说长不长说短不短持续了一个月，即便在战斗中双方都有彼此支持，也无法避免每日累积起的疲累造成现在精神壁垒有多处细小损伤的结果。好在Jesse——这位向导中的佼佼者能够快速自我修复，至于Cobra，便是我们现在看到的，窝在Jesse怀里乖乖接受慰藉的模样。

 

一旁的壁炉将沙发上的两个人都烘得暖洋洋的，沐浴过后残留的淡淡的薰衣草香萦绕着，让Cobra想起了Jesse给自己做的薰衣草曲奇。他能感受到精神世界中压抑沉闷的暴风雨被Jesse缓缓驱走，阳光与彩虹出现在平静下来的海面上，舒服得让他几乎要在爱人怀里昏昏沉沉地睡去。

 

只是模糊中，原本把脑袋埋在Jesse胸口的Cobra被前者扶着腰往上挪，接着耳垂就被含住逗弄。哨兵红了耳廓，仅一个小小的动作，他便知道那个与自己结合多年的向导心里在打着什么主意。

 

是的，整整一个月，紧张的战斗几乎要剥夺了他们睡眠休息的时间，就更别提什么进一步的肢体交缠与欢愉了。这对于对彼此身体有着强烈欲望的俩人来说实在有些难以忍受。方才洗澡时Jesse就有些不安分，被Cobra以精神屏障还没修复为由制止。而现在没什么要紧的事了，Cobra则是更想好好睡一觉，无奈Jesse已经按捺不住伸手进浴袍中去揉弄他的下身。Cobra拖长了声音喊了一声爱人的名字，示意他不要闹。转过头就见Jesse摆出一副委屈的模样:“Cobra不想要吗?Cobra好冷漠……”

 

Cobra努力板起面孔，想要摆出严肃的样子:“我想休息了。”

 

“哦?”Jesse挑眉，完全换了一副神态，故意压低嗓音凑在Cobra耳旁。Cobra有些挫败地想这家伙真是摸透了自己的软肋，上翘的尾音让他毫无抵抗力。“可是小Cobra看起来很精神呢。”Jesse说着，又加快了抚摩那发硬的茎体的频率。Cobra强忍住已经开始躁动的欲望，还想说些什么，突然就感受到来自Jesse霸道又不失温柔的精神力进攻。

 

这也太狡猾了，Cobra在被爱人硬生生拉入欲海前这么想到。

 

男人的攻势来得凶猛，Cobra活像是被束缚在了案板上的猎物无法挣扎，恍惚间他像是被抛进了精神世界里的那汪海中，只是周身的海水都带上了些温度，正如与Jesse肌肤相贴时的那份温暖一般。水流像是带有生命力一般在他赤裸的身体上滑过，将他紧紧包围，让每一寸肌肤都享受到那爱抚。氧气即将耗尽的Cobra有些急切地想要回到海面上，睁眼看到的一片深蓝中突然闪现出他们曾经抵死缠绵的画面。自Jesse额头砸下的汗水，急迫地想要贴合在一起纠缠的双唇，还有他在爱人狠厉的抽插下无法保持平衡的身体，甚至是亲眼看着镜中的自己下身被填满的模样……那些尤新的记忆携着粗重的喘息和肉体拍打在一起的声音而来，Cobra像是又重新体验过了一把他们那些疯狂的性爱。情欲被完完全全地撩拨而起，此刻他只想要和Jesse创造一些更加令人脸红心跳的记忆。

 

睁开眼，Cobra早已面对着Jesse瘫软在了他怀里。接着他就被Jesse托住脸庞，一个缠绵悱恻的深吻袭来，Cobra也自然而然地搂住Jesse。灵活的舌探进了湿润的口腔里，勾住Cobra的交缠，哨兵快要喘不过气来，却仍然努力去配合爱人的节奏。一吻毕，Jesse看向眼中满是渴求与欲望的怀里人，不知是因为缺氧还是情欲太过旺盛而变得绯红的脸庞在他看来十分可爱。他正想调整姿势，又被Cobra拉住了手:“去床上……”

 

Jesse轻笑起来，又啄了几口Cobra此刻看上去红润透亮的唇，轻松地将他抱起:“遵命。”但或许他们谁都小看了面对面相拥的力量——Jesse早已硬挺的性器摩擦着Cobra紧实的臀肉，Cobra的则是戳上爱人排列整齐的腹肌，Cobra垂头搁在Jesse肩膀喘息更是挑战着向导的忍耐极限。于是他们在楼梯拐角停了下来。Cobra被Jesse狠狠压在墙壁上亲吻脖颈，然而略带刺痛的啃咬和鼻息的喷打完全无法满足现在已经失去理智的哨兵。

 

Cobra轻轻晃动起臀部去蹭男人尺寸可观的性器，回应他的是臀肉上不轻不重的一记拍打。他倒吸了一口气，凑上去吻住Jesse的同时扯过对方的手往后穴探去。Jesse的牙齿松开Cobra软嫩但富有弹性的唇肉，在爱人耳边吹着气让他别急，语气中的戏谑让Cobra更加急躁，天知道他多想让Jesse现在就进到他的身体里，但始料不及的一个转身和Jesee接下来的动作几乎要让他尖叫起来。

 

Cobra双臂抵在墙上撑住身体，Jesse厚实的手掌顺着他的脊柱下滑，而后捏住那挺翘圆润的臀大力揉捏。情色的意味让Cobra的喉结忍不住滚动，他预料到了接下来会发生什么，但当Jesse真正地扒开他的臀肉，伸舌舔弄穴口时，Cobra快被刺激得控制不住溢出口的叫喊。这样的事之前也不是没有过，但毕竟他们已有一月没如此负距离地接触，被撩起欲火的Cobra显得比往常更加敏感。他不自觉地撅起臀迎合着Jesse，让对方能更好地用舌头来进行润滑，在对方绕着穴口打转后浅浅刺入紧致的内里时忍不住呻吟。这实在太过了，Cobra的呼吸毫无规律，想到。

 

被舔弄得双腿快要站不住，颤抖着声音呼唤爱人名字时，Cobra才被Jesse环住腰身转回来，再次抵在墙上。Cobra觉得自己大脑都快要沸腾了，但Jesse偏偏又恶意地仅是缓缓摩擦着卡在臀缝中的性器。甚至又再次使用了精神力，随意地撩拨着他的神经。每一次那肿大的头部从穴口经过时Cobra都像被推上了高潮边缘又被抛下，无论如何无法得到满足。他有些怨念地抬眼去看Jesse，发现对方的眼神宛如捕捉到了可口的猎物般带上了一丝狠意。

 

“求我”，Cobra脑海里传来这样一个声音，但他已分不清这到底是向导对他说的还是他臆想出的幻听。但无论如何，被挑逗到了极致的哨兵已经承受不住再多一秒的迟缓，他毫不犹豫地抚上Jesse的颈后，在被情欲的浪潮不断拍打的时刻拿出自己最坚定的眼神，回应Jesse的紧紧凝视——“进来，就现在。”

 

“求你。”

 

话音落下的瞬间，久违的被贯穿的感受疯狂袭来，疼痛中更多的是与爱人结合的满足与快乐。呻吟和喘息声黏在了一起，Cobra想要调整呼吸适应Jesse粗硬的性器，却猝不及防被对方整个抱进怀中一颠，自然地又接受了一记戳弄。这让Cobra敏感至极的身体控制不住地紧绷，于是穴肉也更加绞紧了体内那物。Jesse倒抽一口气，他发挥了极大的耐力才不让自己就在这里好好享受下身嵌进紧致柔软的内壁中的感觉，摁住Cobra把他干到高潮。抱着爱人一步步向楼上的卧室迈进。Cobra搂住他的脖颈，小动物似的把头埋在臂弯里，Jesse每跨一步都能让下身在爱人体内找到一个新角度摩擦，接而引来哨兵像是承受不住的一番破碎的呜咽与呻吟。

 

等俩人维持着结合的姿势倒在床上时，Cobra已是被操弄得眼角带泪。Jesse在再次扑向自己的哨兵前好好欣赏了一番爱人线条流畅肌肉均匀的身体。这副充斥着力量的身体曾经击退无数敌人，而此时它在自己的进攻下露出了最诱人的一面，宛如熟透了的果实让人食指大动。Cobra全身泛起红色，胸膛不断起伏着，喘息声让两人周围的空气都染上了暧昧的颜色。修长的双腿被Jesse抬起架在他精瘦的腰部，于是那最私密的部位一览无遗。同样的男性部位翘起，刚刚脱离了那勃发的性器的后穴还未能完全闭合，轻易就能挑起男人最原始的欲望。

 

Jesse身子慢慢前倾，在吻住Cobra用来汲取氧气的嘴时下身也再次进入了那令他留恋的内里，来到最深处顶上敏感点。而接受贯穿的那个人在被唇堵住口的时候哼出声，颤抖着的眼睑让生理性盐水没入鬓角，同样溢出液体的也不只那双笑起时弯得十分好看的眼睛。

 

Cobra在没得到多少抚慰的情况下，因爱人的再次深入颤抖着射了出来。

 

"Jesse……"Cobra一面略微抬起臀部去迎接爱人的抽插，一面这么重复呢喃向导的名字。他有些不知所措，每一次Jesse退到穴口又狠狠冲进来，自己都像是被玩坏了一样泄出一缕缕粘稠的白色液体。但他还想要更多，想要Jesse不遗余力的冲撞，想要Jesse全部射在自己身体里，想要Jesse完完全全只属于自己所有。向导挑了些许射在自己腹部的精液，抹在身下人的脸上，然后咬着哨兵的下巴，半分宠溺半分戏谑地问就这么忍不住吗？Cobra有些羞愤地别过头，然后又像是下了什么决定一样转回来轻声说嗯，所以快点。

 

Jesse笑得开心，嘴唇去寻找爱人胸前的凸起，含住吸吮又轻咬，温柔得不像话，却与下半身的动作形成了极大的反差。得到爱人鼓励的他像是崩断了理智的弦，不管不顾地握着Cobra的腰固定住，抽插的动作又快又狠，毫不留情地碾压过Cobra最敏感的那个点。响彻卧室的黏腻水声和拍打声让被隔在房外的两只精神体都有些想要回避，但如此操弄下的哨兵已经完全放下了羞耻心，后穴里又涨又热，呻吟也随着Jesse的动作而变得越发热情与迷恋。Cobra觉得身体的温度高得快要反常，哭着让Jesse再快一点，射进来，全部给他。

 

Jesse气息不稳地粗喘着，埋头进身下人颈窝里时Cobra下意识绞紧了后穴，肿大的性器悉数没进他体内。Cobra只觉得眼前一片空白，Jesse积蓄了许久的精液落进身体深处，他将对方拥的人更紧，然后在享受着被填满的同时吻住终于满足了的爱人。Cobra完全沉溺在这个吻中，Jesse轻柔的吸吮让他轻哼着往爱人怀里钻。大汗淋漓的两个人一遍笑着一边互啄对方的唇，情潮余韵还未完全散去，但两个人还是贪婪地抱在一起，享受肌肤相贴的安心。

 

简单的清理过后两个人又窝进了柔软的大床中。Jesse自后方圈住爱人，看着Cobra颈后又忍不住拿鼻子去蹭一蹭亲一亲。手也摸到Cobra腰上，想要找一找软肉却一无所获，于是嘀咕着太瘦了没手感。原本昏昏欲睡的Cobra装作烦躁的模样转过身咬了一口Jesse的肩膀，也学着对方说太硬了没口感。这么你来我往地一闹，Jesse又不可开交地胡乱摸着爱人的身体，作出些嫌弃的评价，气得Cobra也作势要跟他打上一架。只不过一凑近了脸庞，便忍不住吻在了一起。床单被两个人弄得皱巴巴，但谁也不想分神到什么床单上，所有的注意力，只想在面前的人身上而已。

 

Cobra弯着眼睛仔细打量Jesse——这个给了自己这样美好的时刻的人。Cobra的世界曾经很单一，不分日夜的军事训练让他对幸福之类的词语极度缺少共鸣，但Jesse让一切都变得不一样了。虽然他仍然觉得“幸福”这个字眼虚无缥缈，但正是Jesse，让他不再觉得所谓的“爱”完全是虚假的。

 

Cobra不需要别人的拯救，只是想有个家伙能与他一起疯狂，一起逃离。

 

正如Jesse。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题源自Call It What You Want - Taylor Swift  
> 拿这个做标题跟意思没什么关系，纯粹是喜欢这首歌里有的那种爱一个人的坚定安心和幸福，希望我在这篇文不那么社情的地方能有豹豹和蛇蛇之间这样感觉的传递
> 
> 以及，想起之前看到一个互关的姐妹说的一句话，世界上最美好的爱情就是我们结婚13年了你还一天想操我13次hhhhhhhh杰西蛇大概就是这样吧


End file.
